The Princess
by shannyfish
Summary: Andromeda looses one of it's own...
1. Loss

Disclaimer:I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune and Majel Roddenberry does.  
  
  
  
Andromeda  
"The Princess"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
"Harper! Harper, come on please give it back?" Trance pleaded.  
  
"You don't want this back, Trance," Harper told her.  
  
"Yes, I do! Beka gave that to me, please Harper give it back!" Trance said chasing Harper down a corridor. Harper bumped into Dylan who stopped Harper. "Dylan, please make him give it back!" Trance asked almost in tears.  
  
"Harper, what do you have?" Dylan asked him, still holding onto Harper's collar.  
  
"It's nothing!"  
  
"Harper."  
  
"Okay, it's this purple rose in this plastic gem thingy," Harper showed Dylan.  
  
"Beka gave it to me!" Trance told Harper and Dylan.  
  
"Harper?"  
  
"Okay, okay I'll give it back to you, Trance." Harper held out his hand with Trance's rose gem in it and she took it from him.  
  
"Thank you. Why did you take it, Harper? This is mine and I don't take your stuff!" Trance said crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Trance, I just miss Beka and I thought maybe it would I don't know make me feel better or something." Harper sat down in the corridor and Trance sat down next to him and hugged him. "Beka's gone, Trance."  
  
"I know. I miss her too Harper." Trance gave him her rose gem. "You can borrow it, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Trance. Thank you," Harper said holding the gem tightly in his hands.  
  
"Trance? Harper?" Dylan was still standing in front of them. He knew that they missed Beka, he missed her, too. It was all his fault, but the others had kept telling him that it hadn't been his fault. But it was, Beka was dead and he couldn't bring her back. Harper and Trance stood up, and Trance wiped her eyes. "Let's go eat lunch," Dylan told them and they followed him down the corridor. "Trance. Harper. Go on ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay," Harper told him and he and Trance walked down the corridor ahead of Dylan.  
  
"They really miss her, Dylan," Andromeda said as her holographic image appeared next to Dylan.  
  
"Yes, they do. I don't know what to do. Rev Bem hasn't left his quarters for a week, Tyr doesn't act like Beka's death has effected him even though I know he misses her, and Harper and Trance are just a mess. I don't know what to do, Andromeda."  
  
"They must all grieve in their own ways, Dylan. Give them time. How did you grieve for Sarah when you found out that we were 300 years in the future and she was dead?" Andromeda asked Dylan.  
  
"I wrote a letter to her and transmitted it...and then I found her in the past looking for me," Dylan said, "if that would happen. That we could send out letters to Beka of how much we miss her and then she'll just show up on the ship."  
  
"Dylan, why don't you go to your quarters?"  
  
"I told Trance and Harper I would be right there."  
  
"It's okay I'll tell them, now go to your quarters. I'll send an avatar with your lunch."  
  
"Thank you, Andromeda."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	2. Grieving

Disclaimer: I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
The Princess  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Rev Bem was praying in his quarters when Andromeda's image appeared in front of him. Rev finished his prayer and then stood and he stood next to her. "Rev are you going to stay here forever? Have you even eaten anything?" Andromeda asked.  
  
"I have been asking the Divine to take care of Beka and to watch over all of us in our time of grieving. I do not need to eat, Andromeda."  
  
"Rev even Magog need to eat," Andromeda told him. "I need you to help Trance, Dylan, and Harper through this. Trance and Harper miss Beka alot and Dylan's distraught. It's like he lost Sarah again, I don't know how to help him or any of the others."  
  
"So you are asking me for help? To help the others get over Beka's death?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"None of us will ever truly be over Beka's death, we will always remember and always miss her. I cannot do anything to erase her from their thoughts," Rev told her.  
  
"I'm not asking you to erase her from their minds, but I need you to get them back on their normal schedule. They need to eat, bathe, clothe themselves, and do their duties. I have read medical reports that say that once people who have recently lost someone to do what they normally do or they will become depressed or mal nourished or anything like that."  
  
"I will try," Rev Bem promised.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Rommie might be able to help by just listening to Harper and Trance," Rev suggested.  
  
"I'll send her right away," Andromeda told Rev Bem.  
  
"Good. I will talk to Dylan." Rev Bem left his quarters and Andromeda disapeared. Rev walked to Dylan's quarters and was invited in. He found Dylan in his basketball clothes on his bed. His quarters had been trashed by himself. "Dylan?"  
  
"What?" Dylan asked sitting up and putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Dylan, we must talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Beka."  
  
"She'll come back, like Sarah..."  
  
"No. She won't Dylan. Beka is dead. Sarah is dead. Beka is not coming back because she died, she was stabbed and then executed. Do you remember?" Rev asked him.  
  
"It was my fault! I should have gone down by myself, and done my homework, if I had she would have still been alive."  
  
"You could not have known that they do not let women speak, especially to men."  
  
"They stabbed her because she spoke and then locked us up and executed her."  
  
"Yes, but at least you did not have to watch the execution," Rev told him.  
  
"No, but I don't know what to do! I feel guilty, that it's my fault that Beka died. How can I help the others if I can't help myself?" Dylan asked.  
  
"You must first grieve, yourself before helping others grieve for the loss of their dear friend. Don't worry about the others, Dylan, Andromeda and I will take care of them."  
  
"Thanks Rev."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	3. The Rose

Disclaimer:I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do.  
  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
The Princess  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The translucent purple petal's color was reflected by the light Harper had on his desk. Harper sat in his chair staring at the purple shapes on the wall. He thought of Beka and their adventures on the Maru. He, Beka, and Rev had been through alot together and Trance had instantly became part of the family. Beka had held everything together, and now she was gone. What would they do without her? Beka was gone. Harper had remembered when Beka had bought the rose crystal. She had gotten a purple one instead of red especially for Trance. The color purple just seemed special and unique for Trance. The color seemed special and unique aboard the Andromeda. It seemed that everyone was unique in their own ways: Harper-god of creation and mechanic, Dylan-fossil High Guard Captain and basketball player, Tyr-big scary guy, Trance-cute purply babe, Rev-Wayist Magog like a wolf turned sheep, Rommie-goddess, and Beka-person that tries well actually tried to protect them and look out for them. But now Beka is gone and someone else would have to look out for them. Dylan would have to take Beka's place or they would have to look out for themselves.   
  
Harper picked up the crystal and turned it around in his hand examining it. The purple rose reminded him of Trance, mostly innocent. The crystal that held the rose was like Beka protecting Trance and looking out for her best interests. Beka had done that for Trance, Rev, and him.  
  
A knock came at his door, he called for whoever was at his door to come in. Harper immediately smiled at her arrival, Rommie was Harper's creation. She was a goddess. She looked sad...or maybe it was concern? The only other time he had seen her like that was when the Pax Magellanic destroyed herself.  
  
"Did Dylan or Rev Bem send you?" Harper asked.  
  
"No, Andromeda sent me to see how you are."  
  
"I'm fine! Really!" Harper said pretending to be fine, which he knew Rommie would see right through.  
  
"I don't believe you! Harper, I'm here to listen and talk if you need it," Rommie told him.  
  
"I know, it's just that I don't feel like talking right now," he told her.  
  
"What's that?" Rommie asked pointing to his desk.  
  
"That's Trance's. It's something Beka bought her, Trance is just letting me borrow it."  
  
"Why are you borrowing it? Does it remind you of Beka?" Rommie asked.  
  
"Alittle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...it just does."  
  
"Talk to me, Harper."  
  
"I don't want to Rommie!"  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Rommie asked him.  
  
"No! I don't want to be alone, either! Please stay," Harper asked her.   
  
"O...kay, I guess I could stay for alittle bit longer..."  
  
"Good," Harper said quietly. So, Rommie sat on the edge of Harper's bed, watching him watch the crystal and the light dance on the wall. "Isn't it beautiful?" Harper asked Rommie.  
  
"Yes," Rommie stated plainly.  
  
"You know Rev's probably the only Magog that I'll ever not hate, and I met him working on the Eureka Maru. Beka's always taken care of me. Trance hadn't even been with us long before we came to the Andromeda. Beka was happy here, Rommie."  
  
"She was?" Rommie asked surprised.  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"I didn't know that..."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
to be continued ASAP! 


	4. Rev's talks to Dylan

Disclaimer:I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
The Princess  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Rev Bem found Dylan Hunt on the Obs. Deck playing basketball. He was playing by himself, and was excessively hard on himself. Dylan was basically the only one on the ship who had been part of the legendary High Guard and then was in a blackhole for 300 years only to find everyone he knew and loved...dead. Dead. Gone. Unable to bring back. Dylan had lost the entire crew of the Andromeda and his fiancee, Sarah. Rev remembered how hard it was to lose Sarah the first time, but to the universe it was the second. Could he handle Beka's death? Could he handle anyone's death? Rev Bem was about to find out. "Dylan?" Rev wasn't answered, instead Dylan kept playing. "Dylan, we need to talk."  
  
"What Rev?" Dylan asked not stopping his game.  
  
"Dylan, we need to talk about...Beka," Rev told him, which immediately triggered Dylan to freeze.  
  
"Beka's...dead."  
  
"Yes, she is. That's what we need to talk about, Dylan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she is dead, and it has been my observation that you blame yourself for Beka's death, but Dylan it was not your fault."  
  
"Then whose was it?"  
  
"No one's. The Divine simply thought it time for Beka to join the Divine."  
  
"But we needed her!"  
  
"But who are we to argue with the Divine?"  
  
"Well, I'm an outdated High Guard captain and you're a Wayist Magog. Does that make the Divine hate us?" Dylan asked.  
  
"You're confused, Dylan."  
  
"No, I'm not! I'm thinking perfectly fine!"  
  
"Dylan, I know this is hard, but you must not think of this as a bad thing."  
  
"What else could it be? Death is bad! Now I've lost 4,001 people. I promised myself that I wouldn't loose anymore of my crew, but I did."  
  
"Dylan, but we all eventually die."  
  
"I know, but she left us so soon."  
  
"Just think of it this way, Dylan. Beka is in a better place," Rev told him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No, but I have faith. She could be with your crew Dylan."  
  
"She better watch out then. Rhade won't like the competition."  
  
"Your first, first officer?" Rev asked.  
  
"Yes, maybe Beka will be the only first officer. Rev, what does the Divine do to traitors?"  
  
"What do you believe?"  
  
"Probably I think that he's in solitary confinement and that Sarah and my friends from Sarah's attempted rescue are there."  
  
"Well, then that's where she is."  
  
"Thanks Rev."  
  
"You are welcome, Dylan."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	5. Lady Annaliese

Disclaimer:I do not own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, Tribune Entertainment and Majel Roddenberry do.  
  
  
  
Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
"The Princess"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"She's perfect Mikley!" the prince told him.  
  
"Sir, you can do better."  
  
"Why? She's perfect! She's beautiful, intelligent, and strong minded."  
  
"She argues too much."  
  
"Yes, but that's one of the things I like about her!"  
  
"She's in the procedure now and as you requested all of her personality will remain entact."  
  
"Good."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Two hours later, in a beautiful room awoke a beautiful woman. She was confused, she didn't remember anything. There were two older women in the room also, wearing dark dresses with a white apron. "My lady," one of the women approached the confused woman lying on the bed. "Please do not move. Do you remember anything?"  
  
"No," she told them.  
  
"That is to be expected," the other woman told her. "You were envolved in a terrible accident, the doctors believe that your memory loss will be permanant. I am sorry, my lady," she apoligized.  
  
"Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?"   
  
"You are in the city of Cinse, in the county of Willshire, on the planet of the King's Honor which for now is King Kinley, but soon it will be his son," the first woman told her.  
  
"And you are our lady. Lady Annaliese, soon to be bride and queen," the second woman informed her.  
  
"My name is Lizal," the first woman told her lady, "and this is Jesabelle and we are yours to do as you want."  
  
"I am marrying the prince?" Lady Annaliese asked them.  
  
"Yes, you are to marry the prince by the end of three sets of seven cycles," Lizal told her.   
  
"You are very lucky to have Prince Keb Kinley," Jesabelle told her.  
  
"Why am I so lucky?"   
  
"Because you are marrying the prince, he is handsome, and he is very wealthy. You will soon live in the main palace, we only hope that we will be worthy enough to accompany you to the palace."  
  
"I know you are," Annaliese told the two women.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
